A walk to remember
by JaxJudith
Summary: Stanton takes a walk to remember.


Summary: It takes place after my story A new Destiny. Stanton goes for a walk with Jax and something occurs that will make it 'A walk to Remember'. Jax is my character, Stanton is owned by Lynne Ewing, author of daughters of the moon. The lyrics to 'Cry' are property of Many Moore.  
Stanton looked up at the dark grey sky as the wind blew, tickling his ear. He and Jax had destroyed the Atrox. And yet, he was still immortal. Stuck, left alone in the world, all by himself, him being the last of his kind. As far as he knew. He was certain that there were a few who had escaped Jax's blow out spell, and that he and the teen witch would run into them.  
  
He heard the cracking of some one stepping on the fall leaves, walking towards him. He turned around and saw it was Jax, coming his way, walking through the park. He turned back around and continued to look up at the sky.  
  
I'll always remember. it was late afternoon  
  
Jax stopped walking, noticing Stanton standing there by a tree, looking at the sky, all by himself, as he was now that she had destroyed the Atrox and his kind.  
  
It lasted forever.and ended so soon  
  
"Stanton? What are you doing here?" She asked, curious to know why he was there.  
  
You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky.  
  
Stanton turned and looked at her. As soon as he did he felt his heart race. Damn was she beautiful. He wanted her, but knew he couldn't have her. "I come here when I want to be alone, to clear my head," He answered, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I wanted to take a walk," she said, "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
He hesitated. Should he? He did want to be alone and clear his thoughts, not with some one, walking. He sighed. "Alright, sure." He said.  
  
Jax walked with him, both walking hand in hand, looking like an ordinary teen couple out for a walk in the park, but they weren't together, and they weren't normal. They were different.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself Stanton. All I know is your name and that you were part of the Atrox." Jax said.  
  
Stanton stopped walking, and turned to look at her, and said, "I was stolen from my home when I was a boy, made a member of the Atrox, loved so many girls I can't remember them all, traveled, and nearly had my secret discovered in fifteen twenty six, and lost the love of my life." He blinked several times, and Jax saw a tear run down his eye.  
  
Suddenly, Jax felt sorry for Stanton. His life had been harder then hers. And she was surprised to see him with a tear streaked face. Suddenly, she had a respect for him.  
  
I was changed in places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.  
  
Blinking back tears, and whipping his face, Stanton said, "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Well you murdered my Grandmother, I was left orphaned again, I joined a gang, turned them in, did the strangest community service I've ever done, then I meant up with the Atrox and you." Jax said.  
  
"Harsh," Stanton murmured.  
  
"Not as harsh as yours," she stated.  
  
It was late in September, and I've seen you before You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
They continued walking, in silence, for there was nothing to say now- that they could think of anyway. They passed a laughing couple while walking and stopped to watch them.  
  
At seeing the couple, Stanton glanced at Jax, and asked, "Do you ever think there's a possibility for that to be us some day?"  
  
She looked at him, and answered, "I don't think so. I don't go for dark, dangerous and deadly."  
  
Stanton then questioned, "Would a kiss change that?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Jax stammered, "I might be bad at it."  
  
"That's impossible," Stanton said.  
  
I was changed in places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.  
  
The two leaned forward, and pressed each others lips against one another's. And it seemed to Stanton that he had entered a fairy tale, where he had saved the girl, and won her heart. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
Jax suddenly stopped kissing him, pushing him away. "We shouldn't have done that." She said.  
  
"Why?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Because there are forces that would not be happy with this," Jax asked.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and wept. He let her continue to weep, and then wrapped his arms around her. Perhaps Jax did have feelings for him. He felt a spark of hope in his heart. And it was at that moment he wanted to know everything there was to know about Jax.  
  
I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it all go away I wanted to know you, I wanted to make everything alright.. I'll always remember it was late afternoon in places no one would find.. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.  
  
And the two just stood there, holding one another, not knowing what was to happen in the future. Not knowing anything about their destinies  
  
I'll always remember. 


End file.
